In an axial flow rotary machine, the rotor assemblies are commonly provided with rotor blades extending outwardly therefrom. The rotor blades have a root having a groove which is adapted to engage a corresponding groove in the disk for retention of the rotor blade. An airfoil extends outwardly from the root and is used as a flow directing assembly for working medium gases. The airfoil has a convex side and a concave side. Each rotor blade may also be provided with a shroud, such as a tip shroud at the outer end of the airfoil. The shroud extends circumferentially to engage the shrouds of adjacent rotor blades. During operation of the rotary machine, the rotor blades and shrouds are subjected to fluctuating gas loads and to high temperatures. These fluctuating gas loads induce vibrations in the blades which are damped by rubbing between the shrouds. Such rubbing causes wear. After the rotor blade has been used for some time, for example, 3000 hours of operation, it becomes necessary to restore the worn surfaces or discard the blade. An example of a method of restoring shrouds and of fixtures for use in such a method of restoration is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,929 entitled "Method of Restoring Worn Turbine Components" issued to DeMusis. The fixtures disclosed by DeMusis firmly clamp the root of the blade and restore the shroud axially, tangentially, and vertically with respect to the root.